


Hercules Mulligan and His Gay Awakening

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gay Panic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Hercules always assumed he was straight until a friend of his roommate's showed him otherwise.





	Hercules Mulligan and His Gay Awakening

Saturday night in college. Most kids were out at parties or in bars, hooking up and throwing up, but, for Hercules, there was no better way to spend it than with his roommate, John, watching movies and getting drunk. On this particular night, though, John decided to make the slightest change to their plans.

“Hercules, I brought my new friend, Laf,” John announced as he stepped into the apartment, someone trailing behind him.

Hercules turned around from his place in the kitchen and smiled as he saw the two, waving. Lafayette definitely seemed like a nice person and Hercules found himself already wishing he knew him better. Maybe it was just a sign that they’d be good friends. “Hey, it’s nice to meet you.”

John smiled, glad that Hercules wasn’t chewing him out. After all, last time John brought a friend over for movie night, John hooked up with him and Hercules was, unfortunately, forced to hear it through their walls. Those weren’t his plans for Lafayette. “I met Laf at my GSA meeting. He’s from France.”

Laf nodded, smiling proudly over his home country. “Yes, I moved here for university. It’s nice to start the year off with a new friend.” He walked over to Hercules and held his hand out.

Hercules shook his hand, surprised at how strong the other’s grip was. “Well, Laf, you’re welcome over whenever, as long as you let us know.” He could see the look in John’s eyes. He knew this wouldn’t be another “Alexander” incident.

“Thank you,” Laf said, thankful to have already made a second friend. “You may also call me Lafayette, my last name, or Gil. I don’t like Gilbert, though,” he shrugged.

Hercules nodded. “Noted. Well, just make yourself at home! I was just finishing up with some snacks. I’ll bring them out in a bit.”

Lafayette nodded and followed John to the living room, Hercules joining them soon after.

Just like that, Hercules found a new best friend. Well, a second best friend. Lafayette shared the title with John, even though the way Hercules got along with him was… definitely different from Hercules’s friendship with John. He and Lafayette just got along so well, he didn’t know what else to call him. They had the same sense of humor and a similar love for fashion and Lafayette was a great drinking partner when John wasn’t up for it. Lafayette even worked out, something that Hercules wouldn’t be able to drag John into if he moved him with a forklift.

“What do you say we get some lunch?” Hercules asked afterwards, in the locker room shower, Lafayette being in the stall beside him.

“I think that sounds like a date,” Lafayette replied, a grin evident in his voice. “Oh! And, I’ve been thinking, maybe we can have a movie night at my place, if John isn’t feeling better.”

John’s latest excuse as to why he wouldn’t go to the gym was the fact that he came down with a cold, which was the only valid excuse he’d ever given.

“Sounds like a plan.” Hercules got out of the shower and got dressed, glad that nobody else was really around.

Lafayette joined him a few minutes later, clearly having a lot less shame as he got dressed.

Hercules wasn’t trying to look, but he definitely got an eyeful. Of course, he wasn’t going to bring it up, dudes saw each other’s junk all the time, it was no big deal, but… Wow. To be blunt, he didn’t realize his friend was built like a god and it made him glad that he was already dressed.

Otherwise, he’d have a lot of explaining to do.

The image was stuck in Hercules’s mind for the rest of the day and something about it kept him from going to sleep. He was just thinking about what he had seen and didn’t even realize where his hand had found itself until the next morning.

Maybe it was something he should’ve talked to John about, to try and figure out what it meant, but it was kind of embarrassing. He didn’t want Lafayette to find out somehow and get scared away.. Hercules decided to just keep it to himself. As well as every other time it happened that week. It definitely felt weird or at least new to jerk off to the thought of Lafayette, but who could blame him? The guy was hot. That was one thing he knew for sure. At that point, the only other thing he knew for sure was that Lafayette would not be hearing about this.

Hercules kept the thought to himself as he sat on Lafayette’s couch, the Frenchman being the one making the snacks and getting the drinks for this movie night. Hercules realized it was probably best to stay away from the alcohol and just enjoyed the movie with his friend. A few hours into the night, he realized something. Lafayette was sitting pretty close. Or was Hercules the one sitting close? They were basically in the middle of the couch together, so were they sitting close to each other?..

The idea made Hercules blush a bit and gave him another idea. He reached between them and grabbed one of Lafayette’s hands, glancing out of the corner of his eyes at his reaction.

Lafayette just smirked softly and squeezed Hercules’s hand.

Great, Lafayette didn’t hate him. At that point, it was all that Hercules wanted. He smiled to himself and sat there with his closest friend. It was pretty comfortable sitting there with him, hand in hand.

At the end of the movie, Hercules felt something in his gut and decided to try something new, turning towards Lafayette. He wanted to kiss him.. Hercules had never kissed a guy before and, to be frank, he’d never wanted to, but things were different with Lafayette. Different in a way he didn’t know how to explain. Different in a way he’d never felt before.

Lafayette noticed and turned to face Hercules as well, a questioning look on his face.

Hercules decided to just go for it and leaned in, kissing Lafayette.

Hercules liked it, too… He really liked it. And he liked it even more as Lafayette pushed him back against the couch and kissed him more passionately, more roughly. The only thing he didn’t like was when Lafayette pulled away.

“My room?” Lafayette asked with a suggestive twinkle in his eyes.

Now that, Hercules liked. He nodded without thinking and followed Lafayette to his bedroom, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He’d hooked up with girls before, sex had never meant enough to him for him to care who he lost his virginity to, but this felt different. He felt a different kind of excited following Laf to his room than he did when he’d do the same with some girl from a bar.

That night, Hercules had an amazing lesson on what gay sex was like, doing everything short of anal because, well, he just wasn’t ready for that lesson. Still, it managed to be the best sexual experience Hercules had ever had by far. Lafayette clearly knew what he was doing and just how to do it.

Hercules stayed awake late that night, Lafayette’s arms around him, thinking. What was this? What was the feeling in his chest and what was his relationship with Lafayette? It sure as hell felt like more than friendship, but maybe that was just on his end… After all, Laf knew that he was straight and Hercules heard that it wasn’t unusual for a straight guy to hook up with a gay guy, just to try it. Maybe that’s what Lafayette thought it was. Hercules wasn’t about to scare his best friend into a relationship. Maybe he was just experimenting.

Whatever it was, Lafayette seemed to enjoy it and that was what really mattered.

And things changed between the two from that night on. Hercules found himself greeting Lafayette with a kiss every time he saw him and slept over a few times every week. He even had dinner with Lafayette and his parents, the Washingtons. Sure, his dad was pretty intimidating, but he seemed to like Hercules and Hercules had no real reason to be afraid of Lafayette’s dad, right? Not when he hadn’t hurt him and had no plan to do so.

Of course, as close as they were, it seemed to make John a little jealous. After walking in on Hercules and Lafayette watching a movie, Hercules laying down with his head in Lafayette’s lap, John thought he was funny in calling Lafayette Hercules’s boyfriend.

Once Lafayette had left the next morning, Hercules sat down with John.

“Are you jealous of Laf?”

John furrowed his eyebrows. “No. Why would I be?”

“Well.. You did call him my boyfriend,” Hercules pointed out. “You know we’re just friends. I mean..” It kind of hurt to admit. “Laf seems like the kind of guy to tell me if he liked me and he hasn’t, so.. He doesn’t, right?”

John choked on his orange juice, coughing and shaking his head. “Dude…” he managed to croak out before clearing his throat. “You stay over at his place and you have sex with him, I know your ‘I just got laid’ face. Either he’s your boyfriend or I’m the straightest straight to ever straight. And he took you to meet his parents. That’s a boyfriend move, if I know one. You and Laf really have to talk this out because there is no way you are just friends.”

Well… Hercules would be lying if he said that calling Lafayette a friend didn’t feel a bit foreign. It did feel like they were a lot more, but… what if Lafayette didn’t want that?

That night, Hercules went over to Lafayette’s apartment for a movie and decided to just rip the bandaid off.

“Are we boyfriends?” he asked as soon as Lafayette, now visibly confused, sat down.

“What do you mean?”

Hercules took a deep breath before clearing his mind. “I mean… I thought I was straight at first, but things just feel so different around you and I thought you thought I was just experimenting and going with it, but John pointed out that we do all of this stuff together and that means that we’re boyfriends, which I think I would like, but I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want you thinking I was just testing this out with you because you mean so much more to me than that and-

“Hercules,” Lafayette said calmly with a smile. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Hercules hesitated for a second before nodding. “If that’s what you want too, then yeah…”

And, like clockwork, the two leaned in and kissed until the movie was long forgotten.

Hercules may have been wrong about being straight, but it definitely wasn’t a bad thing. After all, he had the perfect boyfriend.


End file.
